Beauty Meets The Beast part 7
by supersalvarul
Summary: Caroline confronts Klaus about lying to her about Elena. And they realize that the bruising has gotten worse, and there is no way out for Caroline... or is there?


"Caroline what in the world are you doing?" Klaus had multiple bags of blood cradled in his arms when he walked back into the door.

I was laying curled up in a ball on the hardwood floor just trying to let it all sink in that I had been lied to. By him of all people. Elena was right after all...but there was really nothing I could do about it now.

I just lifted my head up, looked at him for a quick second, and then let it drift back to the wood.

"What's the matter, love? Are you feeling alright, here take this." He said ripping open one of the bags with his teeth.

He lifted my head up and tried to get me to drink.

"Don't touch me." I screamed, mortified.

The bruises had gotten darker in the time that he had left me, and they were actually starting to hurt.

"I...what's the matter?" He asked, in a more hushed tone.

My eyes started to water, and I pulled myself to the ground. He tried to grab my hand to help me up but I protested.

"I need to get out of here." I said, pointing to the door.

He seemed to finally understand that I had found out that I couldn't get out. His face dropped and for the one hundredth time today I saw guilt splash over him.

"You...I...look..." He started

"No." I limped over and put my hand up to his mouth. "You're going to let me talk now. It's my turn." My face shifted and I let my fangs show.

"If you could just let me explain, Caroline, really!" He moved my hand.

I let out a growl and pushed him onto the couch with all of the muscles I could muster.

When I pushed him I felt my arms pop, and a sharp pain ran down them. _What the hell is going on? _ I didn't let Klaus take a second to comment on my intense pain, and began to talk.

"Why did you feel the need to lie to me about Elena?" I started, my voice getting louder as I spoke.

"What do you mean, love? Elena was with Damon, remember?" He asked, confused.

"I have my phone Klaus. I found it on the top shelf of the book case. I'm not sure why it was there in the first place..."

"I put it up there before we had... sex. I didn't want it to get lost in the couch or someplace. I told you it was up there..didn't I?" He sat with his arms crossed across his chest and stared at me directly in the eye.

_He knew how to hold his own._

"Are you kidding me? I know that you're lying. I read the text messages from Elena. Klaus, she had NO CLUE where I was. She told me she was waiting for me to pick her up. Care to explain that one?"

"But I'm not lying. Damon told me that he was with her. Why can't you believe me." He stood up and looked out the window.

"Because you and Damon don't get along...why are you keeping me here?" I walked over to the window and stood next to him.

"Because I want you here with me. And there was no other way. You don't want to be with me."

He turned my body so that it was facing his own.

He eyed me up and down again, this time paying special attention to the gashes and bruises covering my body. This time it made me furious. All of this and I could have just been having a girls night with Elena.

"I don't think you realize how pissed I am right now." I said, wrapping my arms around myself to make him stop staring at me.

"I'm sorry about the marks. I don't know what happened, Caroline. I really don't and I wish that I had answers. I assure you that Kol is working on it."

"I'm sure that's exactly what Kol is doing..." I rolled my eyes. "But that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about this whole thing. You seriously brought me here because you thought you didn't have a shot?" I shook my head at him.

"Well...look at you. You're beautiful. I'm clearly a monster."

"That's bull."

"And plus you had Tyler there for you. And even if he wasn't there I'm sure Matt would have easily stepped in. They're both head over heals for you. They did everything to show you they loved you. I just wanted to show you that you had other options."

"And my other option is getting kidnapped by you, tied to a bed and all bruised?...I don't understand how that sounds appealing in any way." I stared at him in awe.

"You don't get it." He sighed and started walking towards the door.

"I compelled Bonnie to put a spell on the door so that you couldn't get out. I'm going to call her and tell her to reverse it. Then you can be free and forget you ever had to spend a night with me." He took his phone out of his pocket.

"Will you stop?" I ran and grabbed the phone from his hand. "What don't I get?" I put my hand on his arm.

I wasn't even sure why I was taking the time to comfort him after everything, but he looked broken and miserable.

"I had to put the spell on the door. Otherwise you would have left me. Especially after these...marks." He traced a couple of places on my arm.

"What do you think they are?"

"I don't know. I'm sure they'll go away though. I'll try to find out for you. Just promise that you won't leave."

"I have to leave, people are going to come looking for me, Klaus. Elena, Damon, Stefan, and Tyler are probably already looking for me." I stood up taller counting off the names.

"And I suppose that you'll leave with Tyler. Am I right?" He said angrily. His hands turned into fists and he slammed them against the window.

"I wasn't even with Tyler. We broke up..." I sighed

"You are still in love with him I know it." He looked at me again with the fury in his eyes raising.

"You're not going to leave with him. You're going to stay here with me. You have too." He sighed walking out of the room and slamming one of the doors down the hallway.

It's just too bad that he left before realizing that my phone was still in the pocket of my sweatshirt. He didn't know what he was up against now...


End file.
